The present disclosure relates to a terminal and an operating method thereof, and particularly, to a terminal obtaining movement data for a movement of an object during image capturing and providing vibration according to the obtained movement data during the playback of a captured image.
Depending on whether terminals are mobile, the terminals are divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. Again, the terminals may be divided into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals depending on whether users can carry the terminals personally.
As functions of a terminal are diversified, such a terminal may be implemented in a form of a multimedia player having multi-functions, for example, photo or video capturing, playback of music or video files, game plays, and broadcast reception.
Moreover, wearable terminals in the form wearable on a body are being developed in recent years. For example, there are watch-type terminals wearable on a wrist, glass-type terminals wearable on a head, and band-type terminals.
The wearable terminals provide the same performance and function as general terminals. Accordingly, a user may perform various operations and obtain a variety of information through a wearable terminal. Then, the wearable terminal may collect various data relating to a user by using the advantage of being worn on the body of a user directly.
Recently, an image such as pictures and videos may be easily captured by using a terminal and captured pictures or videos may be shared with other users easily. Then, as the performance of a terminal is improved, the quality of a captured image is improved also.
However, images captured through a terminal may be viewed simply through a screen but more realistic images may not be provided to users. Therefore, a terminal providing a sense relating to a captured image in additional to a visual image and an operating method thereof are required.